


The Name of the Devil

by MurphysLaw



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurphysLaw/pseuds/MurphysLaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can I tell you about the voice?"</p>
<p>Sam talking to Marin in The Born Again Identity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Name of the Devil

  "Can I tell you about the voice?"

  "What?" asks Marin, caught off guard. Right now she wasn't meant to be in here, but she was, as this was her fault, and Sam did save her. She had pulled up a chair, and was sitting next to Sam's bed, and in till now, they had been together in comfortable silence.

  "The voice in my head, can I tell you about him?"

  "Only if you want," she nervously flicked a lock of red hair behind her ear. She had already guessed the voice was more than just a random guy, they had a tendency to be people close to you.

  "I'm going to be dead soon, I might as well," he said it with defeat in his voice, and she didn't even try to correct him. People in here don't tend to do that. Plus, looking down at him now, he did look at deaths door, his face pale and drawn in, with hardly enough energy to keep his head up.

  "If you're sure..." she gave him another chance to say no.

  "Yeah," if he had the energy, she guessed he would be nodding right now, instead he just took a deep breath. "You asked me who the voice was, and you were close when you said the devil." A hollow laugh. "He's the guy I love."

  Love, in the present tense.

  A pause while Sam took in breathes through his mouth. He looked like he was about to pass out.

  "Did you get together?" Marin asked, timidly.

  "Sort of," he gave her a small smile, "it's complicated." She didn't expect him to continue, but she was pleasantly surprised when he did. For some reason, she wanted to know his story. After all, that's why she knocked on his door with a power bar. "At that start he was obsessed, wanted me to say yes, all he cared about. He wasn't a nice guy."

  "What happened?" She was curious, this didn't sound like love.

  "One day I said yes. This might sound crazy, but it was to save lots and lots of people. I thought I stood a chance." His head hung low in shame, his face covered by a curtain of hair.

  "This doesn't sound like love," she said, uncomfortably. In fact, it sounded messed up and sick. She felt a wave of hate towards this man, anyone who could hurt a man as nice as Sam couldn't be right.

  "It wasn't, at the start. He was saying how he wanted to give me everything. And he did, in a way. We were together for a long time. Just me and him and him and me. It was hell." Another dark, empty laugh. "My own personal hell in hell." Marin, unable to stop herself, gave him an odd look, which he picked up on immediately. "Trust me- it's not as mad as it seems."

  "You sure?" she joked, but she couldn't quite get rid of that nervous twinge in her voice.

  Sam carried on like she said nothing. She guessed by now it was less about telling her and more about telling the world. "And he hurt me, and tore me down, and broke me, and I hated him. In till I didn't." Sam's voice painfully cracked. "I don't remember when, but in a twisted fucked up way, I stopped hating him, and I began to love him. And then a friend- ex friend- thought he saved me."

  "Thought?" she questioned. Sam's hand felt for hers, and she placed it in. He weakly squeezed.

  "I did want to leave," he sounded more like he was trying to convince himself more than her. She tried to understand why someone would want to stay in a place they described as hell, but came up with a blank. Well, it's called a mad house for a reason. She decided being sarcastic wouldn't be appropriate right now. "And then he broke me. And I'm here. And I'm going to die." He didn't sound sad, more resigned to his fate.

  Marin took a moment to try and work it out. Why someone would save him, just to break him?

  "Aren't you scared?" she asked, because she was. Scared of dying, scared of what was after, scared of becoming like her brother.

  "I'm already living on borrowed time." She didn't question that. Save it to the shrinks to get into crazy people's minds.

  "So he's the guy who keeps you awake."

  "Just like old times." Sam let out a long sigh, that is followed by a long stretch of silence. She wondered if the guy in his head was talking to him right now, and if he was, what was he's saying.

  "I don't want them to take him away." He sounded broken, like a child who lost his parents. She tightly squeezed his hand and he smiled weakly at her, but she could see right through it. It was a fake, only there for her benefit.

  They sit like that for a while, an almost invisible bond following between them. She sees Sam flinch a couple of times, like the voice in his head was whispering poison in his ear.

  Suddenly, a loud bang echoed outside making Marin jump, looking guilty.

  "I've got to go." She didn't want to leave, not really, but it would do anyone any good if she was caught out here. Sam flinched at her words, and she wondered what the voice said. She was at the door, her hand on the white handle, before it occurred to her she hadn't asked an obvious question. "What's his name?"

  He looked at the chair she had been sitting on moments before, still drawn up to the bed. "Lucifer." He said it softly, like if he said it too loud it'll disappear. Hey, maybe it would.

   Only when she was down the corridor, nearly at her own room, did she realise the hell references.

   Lucifer, the name of the devil.

   Lucifer, the man Sam's in love with.

 


End file.
